Sing Little Robin
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Puberty is never easy when growing up as a Bat. Especially not easy for Robin Tim Drake when you fall for the wrong person. Can Batman and Nightwing discover just who this girl is and what she wants with their Robin?
1. Arival

Title – Sing little Robin

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

The cool breeze blew past leaving his cape billowing in the wind like a dance begging for attention and appreciation. His midnight black hair flickered in and out of his view as his thoughts once again consumed his mind leaving him scatter brained and not focusing. Something Batman would have no problem reprimand him about. Timothy Drake closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to not be Robin anymore. But as soon as his brown eyes were opened and he spotted twenty feet below the streets of Gotham City Tim knew he was having hormonal teenager thoughts yet once again.

Lately Timmy has been feeling depressed and he knew there was no reason for it, it was just his hormones. After all it came with being a sixteen year old. It has been three years since he joined the Bat Family and he really couldn't be happier. Bruce Wayne, his surrogate father had given him everything, a home, clothes, food, and as much love android Bruce could give. Alfred was his surrogate grandfather and of course that old man went above and beyond for anyone who steps in that house. And Babs… beautiful Babs was always there to make him feel better when he was down. She was his care taker in ways when they went on scouting missions, she always kept her distance but was there in an instant when trouble was brewing whenever she could. She was the mother figure he never had.

Dick. Dick Grayson was his older surrogate brother and that alone was a relationship that ran deeper then blood. They had each other's backs, they shared stories and secrets, they talked about the bat when they were upset. But most of all they were just there for each other. It was a perfect brother relationship that nether had never had.

But something was a miss with the new Boy Wonder. And until he could place his fingers on at least the tip of it, it would be lost and perhaps gone forever only to be mildly upsetting in the future.

"_Help! Somebody help!" _A woman's scream was heard from down below the streets.

Tim smirked, this was the best part of nights like these when it seemed like all bad guys took a day off. Ass kicking time!

"Action hero time." He muttered as he took his grapple hook and propelled off into the distance down into the streets of Gotham City.

It was a girl alright, but she looked young. Very young, like around his age young. She had shoulder length black hair with green streaks in it. Her eyes were like midnight blue as wide as saucers and her skin was a pale white that looked as if it was glowing in the moon light. She wore knee length black boots and a long wavy black skirt that blew in the wind with each move she took. Her shirt was the only thing that wasn't black, it was a skin tight spaghetti strap purple shirt that clung to every curve on her tiny body. Needless to say she was gorgeous.

She was surrounded by a couple of thugs laughing and throwing random things at her careful to not cause any harm… yet.

Robin did a front flip over the girl and right into the ribs of her first attacker. He sent the man flying into a trash can that rebounded off and hit another thug taking him down. Robin wasted no time in jumping onto the man's chest kicking him straight in the face knocking him out cold.

One thug ran straight for Robin, "I'll kill you bird boy!" He grabbed onto Robin's cape and threw him over and up into the wall causing all of the wind to collapse from his lungs. He stumbled up slowly and looked up, but was met with a steel toe boot colliding with his chin. Robin cried out as the blood splattered to the ground and the sickening crunch was heard. The man swung around when he felt a tiny fist on his back. The girl was trying to help him.

Robin got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and jumped onto the man's shoulders using all of his thigh muscles to swirl the man into the trash bins. Once he was down Robin used the strongest punch he could muster and knocked the man out cold after taking a bump to the head from the trash cans.

He was breathing hard and unsteady due to his left side. Something had to be broken, he could barely breathe.

"You… okay?" He spoke softly.

The girl nodded slowly and approached him cautiously. "Thank you… do you need help?"

Robin shook his head and stood back crouching from the pain, "I'll live. Where do you live?"

"Around." Was all she said. Her voice was strong, almost like a man's confidence but it was all female only slightly mellow not so high pitched. He had to admit this girl was beautiful.

"Need me to take you home?"

"No you need help being taken home more then I do. I live close by-" She stopped mid sentence when she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly and she took off running. Robin was slightly confused until her heard the whoosh and thud of people falling to the ground.

"You scared her." He said before turning around.

"Robin you're hurt." Batgirl said cooing over his bleeding mouth and fresh bruises and his crouching form nursing his left side.

"Not as bad as my ego." He muttered remembering the girl's attitude, she sure was confident.

Batman helped him into the batmobile and quickly drove home for the night. Once home Alfred was waiting there with some medication ready for Robin.

"Oh Master Timothy are you alright?" Alfred asked as he guided Tim over to the medical table. Barbara helped pull his costume down to reveal his bruising ribs. He only winced a couple of times as their fingers brushed over the tender flesh.

"What happened?" Bruce asked taking his outfit off and into something more comfortable.

"I was fine with those thugs until one grabbed my cape and threw me into a wall, I think that's when I got this," He said pointing to his ribs, "and then I got this from when I was kicked in the face." He pointed to his swollen chin.

"He'll be fine Master Bruce, it's just some bruising on the ribs nothing is broken." Alfred said pressing hard into the boy's ribs causing gasps of pain.

It was still relatively early in the night, only midnight. Usually they stayed out longer but it was so slow they turned in early. Tim was the only one to deal with people tonight. Batman saved a couple of dogs from being hit by cars and Batgirl stopped a drunk driver from running off the ledge of Gotham Bridge.

Tim hopped off of the table without another word and began to walk up the steps towards his bedroom. Damn his ego was shot tonight.

It has only been an hour since Tim left to take a shower and clean up before he headed back down towards the bat cave. He snuck in carefully so nobody would notice him but he knew they were all down there when nobody was upstairs.

Alfred was standing next to Bruce and Barbara was sitting at the computer. All were dressed in normal attire.

"I wouldn't worry yourself over it Bruce, that kid has more spunk then you give him credit for." Barb was saying.

Batman had a way of talking but keeping his voice hidden. He could only hear his low grumble but no words were heard.

"You always do this! You blame yourself, well Timmy was fine but he let one hit get in. if you go bothering him about this it'll drag his ego down even more." Barbara sure was scary when she had her hands on her hips using that authority voice.

"She's right Master Bruce, master Timothy has been sensitive lately and bugging him about this will upset him more."

So even Alfred noticed his mood swings.

"sensitive?" He heard Bruce ask.

"Probably those hormones of his. Male teenagers tend to start puberty later and he is fifteen the perfect age of getting moody and morose." Barbara explained. Great they were observing him now…

"I remember when Master Dick hit puberty… that boy was hard to keep up with, always back talking Master Bruce and wanting to do things his way and of course they didn't so it led to more fights."

"Maybe… it's time to call Dick in for a visit, maybe he can help with Tim for a bit. Also take him to see Leslie see if this is all his problem is."

Tim blushed furiously. Great, now he had to have Leslie take a look at his privates to see if he was 'coming along' like they think. He had hit puberty at thirteen, his voice squeaky and his body awkward looking. He wasn't done growing, but he sure was taller and his voice was steadier. And of course his body was filling in nicely even in the lower regions. The only thing that is bothering him is his emotions. That's the only thing. Everything else is perfectly fine.

Although getting some advice from his older brother wasn't a bad idea. Embarrassing enough as it is his older brother always had the best advice.

Especially since the first time Tim had a wet dream. When he woke up he was covered in a sticky substance and at first glance he thought he wet the bed. That was until he lifted his hand and realized it was too thick. That was when he realized the intense feeling in his lower regions. And he new immediately that he just had a wet dream, he learned all about them when he was 11 during school.

He changed his pajamas and sheets and while walking down to the laundry room Dick spotted him.

He was leaning against his bike in the garage that was just in view of the laundry, he had a knowing smirk on his tanned face.

"Little Timmy is all grown up."

"Shut up." He blushed trying to walk out of the way of his older brother.

"You know I used to get them too." Baby Robin stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"What do you mean used too?"

And that's how the long and embarrassing talk went into about sex, the male body, and of course masturbation. Having that kind of a talk was so embarrassing that Tim wasn't even sure how Dick had on a straight face. He was wondering just how Bruce's face would look giving him _that_ kind of a talk.

Speaking of sex… he just had the strangest visions of him topping that pretty girl with no name. Her black hair sprawled around her pale skin, her crimson lips parted sighing out his name in pleasure and the hot heat her body gave off as he gets closer to her.

Tim stumbled slightly and aroused the others.

"Master Timothy?" Alfred questioned looking up the stairs.

Oh great… his face was flushing red from his previous thoughts and he was starting to feel tingly all over. Right now he needed another shower, only cold.

"I… couldn't sleep." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

It was a trait Batman noticed he picked up from his older brother, Dick. He did it all the time and since the two had been spending a lot of time together, Tim had picked up a lot of Dick's habits.

"I heard you mention Dick, is he stopping by?" He figured he'd beat around the bush

"Don't know yet, we figured we'd call him and let him spend a few days with you just to kind of get some tension off of you." Batgirl explained.

"Anyways young Master you need to be in bed, tomorrow is a big day, now off you go or it'll be cleaning the garage for you again."

Knowing Alfred wasn't a man for bluffs the young Robin took his advice and crept back up the stairs and through the lonely mansion into his room. He sometimes hated this foreboding room.

It used to be Bruce's. Then it was given to Dick when he came into the picture. How parents would want to put a giant painting of themselves in their child's bedroom was beyond him, but why Bruce wanted to keep sticking his surrogate son's in the same room he grew up was way beyond him. Honestly this mansion was big enough to hold more then just one child's room.

Instead of thinking more into this room he laid back down in his comfy bed and fell into a relentless sleep.

By the time it was morning he was already hating it. Alfred was in his room pulling open his curtains letting in cursed sun rays. How much he hated early mornings, especially non school days.

Today was a stupid party for Bruce Wayne's charity to the new Gotham Library and he had to be present… how pleasant.

These parties were never just a social gathering, they were a social bore. He smiled thinking back to the days when he and Dick were at these parties…

About a year and a half ago Dick was visiting and unfortunately he got stuck participating to one of the social gatherings also.

"Want to know what I used to do when I was a kid Timmy?" He whispered while sitting as far away from the giggling girls as they could. The women always crooned over them, especially since they were legal wards under Bruce Wayne, the cold hearted Bruce Wayne might not give them a second glance, but his kids were young and easy to manipulate. Or so they thought.

"What was that?" Tim asked voice so melancholy picking at his salad.

"I used to find things, like frogs or something, bugs anything I could get my hands on and stick them in odd places. Oh it would drive them nuts! Alfred and Bruce caught on and every time I would be punished… but hey Tim it's so worth it."

Tim actually smiled at the thought of that Helda Burgon screaming in fear as a slimy wet newt crawled over her overly, inhuman, large, bust.

And it gave Tim an idea. He gathered up some flowers that were flooded with ants and walked along the sidewalk passing the girls tables.

"Hello Timmy!"

"What a cutie!"

"How old are you now son?"

"Oh he's as dashing as Bruce!"

"Look at those muscles… is that normal for a boy his age to have muscles?"

His eyes widened slightly. He turned around and stared at the woman who was gawking at his tiny muscles. They were nothing impressive but still a boy his age should probably be scrawny. He was scrawny, just a bit more muscled.

"Hey ladies, I have something for you." He smirked. His movement was clear and suave. With each step he took he placed a flower behind they women's ears and then scampered off containing his laughter as he joined Dick at the other table.

"Way to go Timster!" Dick high fived his little brother and watched where Bruce was. He was over by the fountain having a conversation with the new librarian and wow! She was gorgeous!

But the party was mostly destroyed when screams erupted the whole party. The girls scampered around shaking their heads and acting like mad people.

At first glance Bruce thought it was the scarecrow's doing, that was until he noticed his two son's were having a giggling fit. Oh … they were so grounded.

After the party got back on it's feet and everyone calmed down Bruce was quick to punish the boys. They got grounded from the suit for a week. Alfred had them work on the cleaning around the mansion and of course his personal favorite polishing the cars. It sucked because there were so many! Too many if you counted the batmobile's.

As good as that trick was at that party he really was debating on weather it was worth it to smell like polish for a month afterwards. Oh who was he kidding, watching ten minutes of those annoying females running around screaming like lunatics was totally worth it.

But as he leaned against the railing overlooking the ocean form the Wayne Mansion he couldn't help but miss Dick. It would be fun with him there, constantly teasing Bruce and his playboy image. It just wasn't that fun talking to yourself…

He heard the loud laugh of Babs as well as Bruce's uncharacteristic laugh. The baby of the Bat family rolled his eyes. Man in public those two were out of control… perhaps they all were in a sense, they lived in a cave most of the time so out in public they were freaks among the people.

Tim looked away from the crashing waves and spotted a girl wearing a white dress that floated around her lithe body. His eyes widened when he realized just who she is. He slowly crept up to her making it seem as if he was just walking around.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said breathlessly to him. Tim turned to look at her and nodded slowly. In the sun light she was even more breathe taking. Her skin which radiated off of the moon last night was glowing a pure angelic shade in the sun. Her hair was so dark it contrasted nicely with her pale skin. And her eyes… those eyes he felt stunned with last night were even more stunning then last night. The sun brought back the brightness and mixtures no normal human could possibly have. They were a stunning purple with midnight blue surrounding her pupils.

Tim nodded stupidly and gulped feeling like a thirteen year old again. She turned to him and looked him up and down. One perfect eyebrow arched as she reached his face.

"Names Alexia Paisley, but you can call me Lexi if you prefer." She placed her hand out.

Tim shook it, "Tim Drake."

That perfect eyebrow rose again, "Tim Drake? Bruce Wayne's ward? How nice it must be to live a life like this." She said surveying the area of the mansion.

"It's not always easy loosing your parents." He spoke quietly.

Lexi frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. My mother helped with the plants at the Library but couldn't make it today so she sent me out for this social bore."

Tim smiled, "Yeah these things can be a drag. Come on I'll show you around the place." She nodded and followed him up the steps into the mansion.

Bruce eye's were on him the entire time. It was definitely time to call Dick. His Tim was starting to turn into a man. He excused himself and walked inside also but immediately snuck into the batcave. There he could survey the cameras hidden within the mansion in case of intrusion. There was something weird about how this girl from the night before was able to show up to his mansion … what a coincidence?

"Bruce taught me all kinds of sword lessons." Tim was explaining as he showed her the swords and fencing items.

"Is that how you got that bruise on your face?" she asked.

Tim's eyes widened slightly… shit she was there when he was kicked.

"Naw my brother dick punched me in the face on accident. We were messing around when we both fell from the attic down to the first floor he fell on me his fist came flying into my chin. I still say he did it on purpose."

"Where is your brother?"

Tim walked around and leaned against a couch, "Back in Bludhaven where he lives."

The conversation was of a normal talk between awkward teens so batman picked up the phone.

It only took three rings, "Yeah?" The voice on the other end seemed huffy and breathless.

"Tim needs you."

"….What do you mean?"

"he's been acting weird Dick and I think it's time he receives a visit from his older brother."

Even though he couldn't see him Bruce new he was nodding, "I'll be there in the morning."

Batman was going to agree when his eyes widened, Tim was explaining something when the girl stepped close to him, grabbed his neck and pulled forward claiming his lips in a heated kiss. it didn't take long for Tim to return the favor.

"How about tonight…?"

"Why what happened?"

"Tim's growing up." _Click._

Nightwing looked at the receiver and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Bruce to freak out over something like this. 'Tim's growing up' meant that Tim has a girlfriend or about to get one. The old bat never could deal with that.

Tim blushed furiously. Her lips were warm and wet on his and her hands stayed above his waist, but tangled themselves in his hair then moved down to his shoulders. She was small but damn she could reach up to him. His back was pressed up against the glass case holding different artifacts and relics but the painful throb in his lower back from the handle pressing tightly in him was nothing compared to the feelings pooling in the pit of his belly. The excitement and adrenaline was nothing compared to jumping off of a building and grip hooking onto a nearby building only to propel off and twirl in midair to do a handstand onto the next building. But the pleasure he felt was nothing compared to jumping off of a building. The excitement was building and he wanted more, he could smell her, taste her, almost feel her heat radiating off of him. He was intoxicated and high off of her alone and as his fingers moved down from her neck down to her waist she pushed him away.

He was breathing hard and his face was flushed. He needed more of her but he had to control himself. Was this how it was to be a real man? Not knowing how to think when in the presence of a woman and feeling drugged and high? Thinking only on male testosterone? He didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. His brain was mixed up and he was disoriented and she just kept looking at him with a strange glint in her beautiful midnight eyes.

"I need to go. Call me later Timmy…" She whispered giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before she swung around and left leaving a piece of paper in his hand.

"fuck…" he muttered rubbing his forehead. That was weird… like he could throw her on the couch and take her right then and there, but he's never felt that way with anyone. He's kissed girls before but never has he felt like this.

It was time he should get back to the party anyways before he's missed.

_**Sorry that the beginning is a bit slow. This was sort of a prologue just introducing the characters but the story will progress into something more I promise! **_


	2. Questions

Title – Sing little Robin

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. I just have to say I love Tim Drake and I don't think there was enough of him OR Robin in Batman the animated series. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"So you're telling me Timmy got attacked by a raven haired girl in the fencing room?" Dick asked leaning against the computer in the batcave. As promised he was there by evening and came straight through the cave entrance.

"He hasn't talked to anyone since it happened, here take a look for yourself." He rewound to the spot that the kiss took place and Dick's eyes widened.

"You watched them make out!? Bruce don't tell me you've been spying on our rooms! You could have a whole home made porn video to sell to the public!"

"I don't watch in your rooms. I wanted to see what was up with this girl, I told you he saved her as Robin right? Well what a coincidence she shows up at the charity. Here look again."

Both looked up at the screen again observing their body movements and Dick smirked. "Seems intense, look he's starting to make a move…"

"But then she pulls away. Almost as if she did it on purpose, keep him on a leash type of deal."

"Alright… I'll go talk to the kid see what's up. Maybe he's heartbroken she didn't give him any." Dick teased and walked upstairs leaving Batman to his sick cameras. He knew he had cameras around the house … but spy on his surrogate son? Sick bat.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Come in." Tim's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Hey Timmy!" Dick shouted running over to his little brother and jumped on his bed ruffling up the younger boy's hair.

"Hey Dick you made it! I heard them talking about you the other night saying it was time for a visit. So what brings you here?"

Dick got off of the bed and found a chair in his room. "Actually they called me here because of you, they said you've been acting strange."

"Strange?"

"Any girls in your life Timmy?" the blush on his cheeks was enough to give it away, "Oh come on girls are an essential need in your life. Don't listen to Bruce he's just crazy when it comes to the opposite sex. Either their trying to kill him or trying to get his money. But whatever the reason Bruce will always be Bruce. So… did you kiss her yet?"

Again Tim's blush gave it away, "What was it like?"

"…It was… weird. At first I was shocked and could barely move until I registered what was going on. Then I started to get all hot under the collar and all I could think about was her and her smell, and taste and I wanted more. It was like I needed more just to go on. I didn't like the feeling at all Dick, is that normal?"

"It could be… but you need to control yourself a little more, that's the whole point of becoming a man is learning control and how to stop yourself." He paused and slapped his hands on his knees standing up.

"Whelp… enough talk about this. We'll talk later let's go out on patrol, you and me, Batman and Batgirl can have their own area."

Tim was actually grateful for the interruption and gladly ran down to the batcave with his older brother; there they suited up and took the motorcycle while the other two took the bat mobile.

Very seldom Tim got to go on the back of the motorcycle. When he was thirteen Batman forbade it unless in emergencies. Now he still didn't like it, but in case he needed to then he could go along for the ride.

And since Batman wanted him to spend some time with his older brother the motorcycle came with the territory.

After a few hours of chasing random mobsters around Dick and Tim were finally perched on top of a building eating some sandwiches they managed to find in Dick's motor cycle. No they weren't old, Alfred put them there.

"Dick?" Tim asked setting his sandwich down.

"hmm?" That was all he could muster with his mouth full.

"What was it like? Being with the Teen Titans?"

Dick swallowed the rest of his food and gave Tim an odd look, "What brought that question on?"

"Well… when you were young you barely had to hang around Bruce much because you were always with the Teen Titans right?"

"Yeah… Bruce was Batman and always busy… so it got boring after awhile. Bruce wasn't always ready for a side kick, but he still trained me. That's when I got into a nasty fight with Bruce. It was the first real fight and definitely not the last. Anyways I left for Jump City and met up with the Teen Titans. I joined them immediately knowing I could improve my skills and become Batman's partner again. It was some fun times. I wasn't away from Batman always, I visited him on every other weekend or take a month off here and there and I would visit him. It was always fun being with the Teen Titans. They were a family that I lost. Batman was always a father figure for me, but he has some anti social skills that need to be worked on, so needless to say I was social with the Teen Titans…. Who knows Timmy maybe you'll join them soon too. They always have new kids joining together."

Tim just nodded and went back to his sandwich. Tim couldn't help but wonder, if being with the Teen Titans made his adolescence easy. He had other teens to help him with his mood swings. Although he did have two females in that tower, was it hard to keep his hormones under control? He's seen those two girls. They sure where hot!

"Man! It was so fun being a teen for once. We were all living in the Tower just acting like a bunch of kids. We would fight crime then come home and hang out like a college dorm room. We'd bicker and argue, blast our music to ignore the other and we'd always stay up late into the night doing what we wanted. But don't tell Batman I've always told him we were strictly rule bound."

Tim smiled, "Sounds so much fun! I bet now that your older you can't get punished, you should tell Batman all about your adventures."

"Are you kidding me? Bats would tell Alfred and then…" He shuddered for a moment, "I don't even want to think about it…"

Tim let out a loud laugh so hard that his sides were beginning to ache, "You mean like the one time Bruce came in your room to find you blasting your rap music making out with that one brunette, he snuck out so fast horrified and told Alfred. Oh man! You were so guilt stricken by old man Geeves for weeks!"

Both of their laughter filled the night as both reminisced on the past. Those were some good times. Poor Bruce, how he was able to handle Dick alone was a wonder, but then Tim came along and those two were bug spray in a gas factory with a lit match. It just got so boring when there was nothing to do during the day. They had so much testosterone and adrenaline that it needed to be released and not only during the night but during the day also, it just so happened playboy multi billionaire Bruce Wayne got the full kick of it.

Tim's communicator started beeping, he picked it up and saw Batgirl's face. "We're done for tonight, let's go home."

Before he could answer it cut out. "Whelp, you heard the girl, let's head on home."

Nightwing stood up and used the grapple hook and slid off of the building to a much smaller one. Robin followed suit. Before they knew it the boys were back on the motorcycle.

They raced home and got there surprisingly before Batman and Batgirl.

Robin jumped off of the motorcycle and began pulling his clothes off behind the dressing corner. He pulled on some regular clothes and placed his Robin suit where it belongs.

Nightwing followed also and began to get changed just as Batman and Batgirl arrived.

"What took you guys so long? Me and Dick beat you to the curb! Besides, why did we leave so early? It's not even that late."

"Being outside and doing nothing wasting our energy is always a bad idea, when it's this quiet that means someone broke out of prison and is planning something big."

Tim nodded and began walking upstairs to his room after saying good night to everyone.

He laid on his bed for a few moments before feeling very bored, he wasn't tired yet but he didn't feel like being down stairs at the moment. He wondered what Alexia was doing…

_Knock, Knock _

"Come in." Tim answered sitting up, he expected it to be Dick but it was Alfred, "Oh hey Alfred, I already brought my laundry down."

"Not that Master Timothy, there is a call for you from a miss Alexia Paisley."

"Really?!" He hoped off of his bed and ran down the hall where a phone was kept, but still in private.

"Hello?"

"Hey big shot, what are you doing tonight?" Her voice was even magnificent over the phone.

"Nothing at all… why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me somewhere out on town, I know it's late and all but I had such a good time with you today that… I wanna see you again."

Tim blushed and was thankful for the phone, "Alright, meet you at the old Guinness theater?"

"Sounds like a date!" before he could respond the phone hung up.

The only hard part was getting out of the house for a few hours without Bruce or anyone else figuring out where he went. He ran downstairs to find Alfred dusting around the living room while the rest of them were watching TV.

"Um, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." He hoped they wouldn't come up stairs to check on him once he's in bed. He knew they had an awful habit of doing that, he still has nightmares from his past and sometimes he can get a little loud, so usually Barbara would stroke his hair until he fell asleep with no more nightmares. He felt stupid and ashamed about it, which is why he and Dick always had to see Leslie their doctor. She was also their psychiatrist. Dick used to suffer nightmares also, but they have decreased as he's gotten older. But not it was Tim's turn, and it was such an embarrassing time when he woke to find Barb in his room, crooning him back to sleep like a distraught two year old that can't find where it's mother is.

They waved goodnight and he was off to his room climbing out of the window. Damn this land for being so big, it made it harder to sneak out. He knew where all the security trips were and the cameras so he dodged them all and somehow made it out of the Wayne property. He made it to his goal and found Alexia already waiting for him.

"I'm a little surprised you were able to come out, seems like that old man Bruce Wayne has a tight hold on you." She laughed and walked up to him.

"Yeah… he is a little over protective of me and my brother but I think it's because we all lost our parents, and he doesn't want us to have to go through anymore pain then he did." He never even thought about it like that, it just sort of came out.

Lexi nodded and took his hand leading him across the street to a man made park.

"I wonder why Timmy went to bed so early, it's only ten." Dick said switching more channels. He knew Bruce was twitching; he used to hate that, when Dick would switch from channel to channel never picking a station.

"Maybe he was just so excited that his big brother is finally here that it tired him out." Barbara teased.

Dick shrugged and kept flipping through channels until Bruce finally stood up and took the remote from his hands without saying a word.

"I don't know, still doesn't seem like him. I'm going to go see if he is alright." Dick stood up to go when Barbara grabbed his arm.

"You are just going to start an argument Dick, leave Timmy alone."

As much as he wanted to listen, he loved arguments with his little brother. "No can do." And off he went.

"He's right though, Tim never goes to sleep this early, Alfred is always chasing him around the mansion trying to get him to sleep after 1AM. Even then I think the kid stays up in his room." Bruce was explaining to Barb.

"Bruce, Barbara, Alfred! Tim's gone!" Dick's distressed voice came from upstairs.

Everyone bolted upstairs to Tim's room, and sure enough his window was open and the young boy wonder was gone. A pillow shoved in his bed was supposed to be him. But he was too scrawny and small to be that big lump.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Let's go check the security cameras." Batman said pulling his gruff voice out.

They all ran down to the batcave and began searching through the cameras and security alerts, so far nothing but then once in awhile they could see a foot pass by, and then finally they could see Tim climb over the fence at the camera above the house.

"Where is he going? Did he run away?" Barbara asked.

"No, his stuff is still all there. But I think he went off to meet miss Paisley. She called not moments ago asking for him." Alfred answered.

"Well I'll be damned, little squirt is growing up fast already sneaking off for a booty call." Dick teased laughing as Barbara smacked him across the head.

"He's not in the Robin suit so I don't have a tracking device on him." Bruce frowned.

"Ah!" Dick leaned down typed up some things and brought a few documents and there it was, a map with a blinking red dot, "I was messing with him earlier and placed a tracking device on his shoe. I was only messing around and planned to take it off when I remember, but I guess this came in handy."

"Suit up, we're going on a Bird hunt." Batman said to the other two.

Tim and Lexi were sitting on a bench outside in the park just looking up at the sky.

"Tim?"

"Hm?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, he blushed and looked at her, "I really like you Tim, and I … would you like to be my boyfriend?" She spoke softly and even her pale cheeks were beginning to light up slightly.

All Tim could do was ruffle the back of his head and laugh uncomfortable.

Lexi laughed and pulled his chin towards her capturing him in that mind filled kiss.

"There he is." Nightwing said pulling out his binoculars and looked down. He pulled them away gasping.

"What is it?" Batman asked pulling out his own and looking out into the park. "What in the world?"

"What is it?" Batgirl asked pulling Dick's binoculars' and using them. She gasped lightly.

"Well… at least we found out why he's out." Dick laughed.

Down below on the bench was Tim and Lexi in a very heated make out session, her hands were even inside of his shirt. This was definitely something that needs to be indoors.

"Um maybe we should just go home and wait for him… this is a little too creepy for me." Batgirl said pulling away from the ledge.

Nightwing nodded, "I'll beat the shit out of him when we get home Batman but now isn't the time to be spying on him."

Grudgingly batman agreed and pulled away leaving Tim to his… extra activities.

All three went home and changed into their normal outfits sitting in Tim's room watching TV in his room. Awaiting his arrival.

About an hour later they turned and heard Tim climbing up his window. Bruce looked at Barbara and Alfred and told them with his eyes to leave the room. They did as they were told. Knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant.

When Tim's head popped up and he saw Bruce sitting on his lounge chair and Dick laying on his bed he knew he had been caught. He lifted himself up and into the awkward room.

"Uh… hey…" he said quietly.

"where were you?" Bruce asked with that deadly voice criminals heard quite often.

"Taking a walk…"

"Since when did walks involve hickies?" Dick asked sitting up and pointing to Tim's neck where a huge rather nasty hickie was on his neck. It wasn't a normal one, this one looked almost ready to start bleeding, "Yuck Tim, what'd she do? Did she think she was a vampire?"

"Shut up!" he shouted blushing furiously. He was so not having this conversation with Dick in FRONT of Bruce.

"Tim, I know you are sixteen now and you are probably feeling like you can do just about anything, but please, don't go out sneaking off at night. I know you can take care of yourself, but to make me feel at ease, just ask when you feel like taking off." Bruce said standing up and placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Tim looked into his adoptive father's eyes and couldn't say no so he nodded his head slightly. With that said the older man left his two sons to talk.

"Was she a good kisser?" dick teased still on his bed.

Tim blushed and was about to yell at him to get out until a goofy grin appeared on his face, "Hell yeah, the best."

"She looks kind of young, be careful Timmy girls who are that experienced are dangerous creatures."

Robin leaned against the window sill, "Maybe I like dangerous…"

"Just… keep a watch on her. Don't let your guard down," He noticed the look on his face and added, "Please?"

That got him, Tim frowned defeated and nodded yet once again that night, "Alright, now get out so I can go to sleep."

Dick smirked and leaped up from the bed giving him a salute, "night little brother."

"Are you sure this girl could be a threat?" Alfred asked holding a tray filled with snacks and tea.

"I believe so, when Robin first met her, she was out late at night, for what? If she really is that innocent she wouldn't be out that late, and tonight she was out after ten, granted that's not that late but it is when they are around sixteen."

"I agree, Timmy hasn't been acting himself lately because of her. I think we should keep tabs on her." Nightwing said coming from the corner.

Normally Alfred wasn't one to jump the gun, but even he had to agree that Master Timothy's head has been else where and that girl just gave him a bad vibe…

"So far I haven't been able to find anything on this girl, her father is no where to be found, her mother is unidentified, I'm guessing she is adopted. No criminal record, she has one parking ticket, paid off and a few tardies for school, other then that there is nothing on her record…" Batman explained scanning through the database.

"Well maybe now is where her criminal streak begins… I'm going to keep tabs on her. But for now I'm heading to bed, night guys." Nightwing said waving his partners off and heading upstairs.

_**This story is really boring right now… haha… don't worry I swear it will pick up! Please review… so I can at least know someone is reading it… and I can continue! **__****_


	3. Turning Point

Title – Sing little Robin

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. I just have to say I love Tim Drake and I don't think there was enough of him OR Robin in Batman the animated series. **

**This chapter is RATED M! I'm not going to change the rating, because this is the only thing… for now… **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

It has been four weeks since Tim started going out with Alexia Paisley, and so far the only thing bad Lexi has done, was forget to clean up her mess when she came over to the mansion. Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and even Alfred were trying everything to pick out things from her to prove that she is bad news. But of course, that just made their Tim angry.

Dick has walked in on his little brother heavily making out with his new girlfriend countless times. Tim was starting to get annoyed and accused him of doing it on purpose. Dick denied of course, but secretly he was since it was amusing to see them both spring apart and Timmy's face as red as a tomato. But still… Tim just gets angry and tells his older brother to go home already.

Bruce still doesn't approve of the relationship because Lexi can't know about the secret but as long as she doesn't find out then it is okay… for now.

Barbara has spent days trying to give Tim 'the talk' which he out right refused. Finally it took some coaxing from Dick to leave the poor kid alone.

Tim has been grumpier and grumpier the past month since his family keeps interfering with his relationship. He really couldn't be in peace when he was around them. He has never felt like this in his life, like nothing else mattered except for her.

That pretty raven haired beauty with those pure violet eyes that drove him mad with emotions. She was perky, feisty, lovable, a good listener and she was completely compatible with him. Nobody else seemed to understand, that this girl is perfect.

"Relationships aren't supposed to be perfect." They'd say when he would try and explain himself and it just made him frustrated.

But he didn't need them, he didn't need anyone but her. Lexi Paisley. It was such a strange feeling indeed, he was starting to fall deeper and deeper in love with her, he couldn't focus on the normal things at hand, like homework, school, his family. Nothing else mattered but her. It was starting to scare him and every time he tried to pull away it was like her kiss made everything better and he'd fall under her spell again.

"It's almost as if he's not even Timmy anymore." Dick explained sitting down in the batcave with Batgirl.

"He is a teenager, and you know how moody they get, especially with the opposite sex involved, maybe they're getting far into their relationship but haven't made it to sex yet… and it's making him moody."

Nightwing propped his feet up and took a bite out of his sandwich, "I don't like this girl at all, I want Tim back."

"Chew with your mouth closed and… I know… I want Tim back too." She smiled lightly, "I remember when Bruce was dancing at a wedding with that Susan girl. I told Tim that he might find it handy someday, he turned to me and had food everywhere on his mouth… he was just a kid…"

"Haha…. That sounds like the Timster I know!"

"You're really missing him aren't you…"

"Well… yeah, I mean he's not even the same person anymore, we used to play video games and talk about the babes and make chaos at Bruce's parties… now he's like… a shell who only obeys that girl."

"A little too much."

They both swung around to see Batman standing there by the computer where they were seated.

"Hey Batman, any ideas?" Batgirl asked scanning over the computer for any new crimes. There were none.

"I can only think that this is just a teenage phase… He wants nothing to do with us and…" He paused but didn't go on.

"You think he is going to leave us like I did when I was his age?" Nightwing asked quietly.

Judging from Batman's silence he was correct. Dick knew Bruce had a soft spot for the kid, he took him in when his father never came back, he was found dead later. Dick was younger when he took him in, but for some reason he was more protective over Timmy then he was towards Dick.

Not that he was jealous or anything, but Dick knew that he was terrified of loosing Timmy like he lost Dick, or make the same mistakes that he made with his older son.

"He'll realize how whipped he is and loose her, Batman." Nightwing explained.

All he could do was nod and hope for the best that this didn't turn out how he feared.

It was a day of surprise when Dick and Bruce came down for breakfast and found Tim already eating, without his little girlfriend.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the Timster actually coming to join us for breakfast." Dick teased ruffling his younger brother's hair and sitting next to him.

"I always come down for breakfast…"

"Actually you shuffle to breakfast if you even wake up, but lately you always say the same thing, 'I'm having breakfast with Lexi'." Bruce said sitting down across from the boys.

Tim just shrugged and took a bit out of his cereal, "I wasn't with Lexi at all yesterday I was too busy at school and for some strange reason I feel like… I don't want to see her today like she's around too much. But when she is actually around I don't feel that way." Again he shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich

"That's okay Timmy, you can hang out with me today." Dick said stealing his younger brother's bowl of cinnamon toast cereal.

He pouted but stood up and grabbed a new bowl with fresh cereal anyways.

"That sounds good, why don't you two do something nice today?" Bruce offered.

Tim smirked, "Nice? Us? Sure Bruce we'll go help Mrs. Jamison with those groceries and save a couple of cats from the neighborhood."

His mentor just raised an eyebrow. Tim sighed at his sense of humor and held up the box of cereal, "Cinnamon toast crunch? There's cinnamon-y goodness in every bite!"

"No." Bruce was content with his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Suit yourself, you're missing out…" Tim said sitting down with his fresh cereal bowl and began eating.

This rarely happened, where the three of them would just sit there and eat barely talking, but enough to keep the surrounding going. This usually happened on days when all three boys were in a fairly decent mood. Usually Bruce would leave in a grumpy mood if his night didn't go how he wanted it too, like catch the bad guy or get the answers he wanted. It all depended on Batman's night how Bruce Waynes morning goes. Same goes for the other two, Nightwing and Robin. But for the most part the boys are easier going compared to the elder bat.

"Well, I must say this does an old man's heart good to see his favorite boys gathered around the breakfast nook for old fashioned breakfast." Alfred said softly from the kitchen entrance.

Dick laughed and set his empty bowl down, "Wanna join us Alfred? Bruce is being a brute again and won't eat but drink coffee."

"Well you know Master Bruce."

"A little too much." Tim muttered but scooted his chair away while still shoveling cereal in his mouth as a dark glare was sent his way by his mentor.

"Well, let's get ready Tim we have a long day ahead of hanging out today." Dick said standing up and stretching.

Tim smirked and stood up bringing his bowl to the sink and gave Alfred and Bruce a salute as he took off upstairs to get change along with Dick.

As soon as Dick reached his room he received a text message on his phone from Bruce. He pressed read and looked down.

_Thanks, he needed that. I'll be at the office._

Just like batman, short and to the point.

About ten minutes later he was done getting ready but his phone went off again, another text. He thought it was Bruce until he received the message.

_Trouble in Bludhaven, need help!_

His phone was set automatically that if anyone were to send an alert at his apartment it would be sent automatically to his cell if he were away.

"Damn it! Tim's going be so upset…" he muttered. He ran out of the room and ran straight into his little brother for a minute he just stood there thinking about how the easiest way was to go about this.

"Hey… I got an alert from Bludhaven…" Immediately he felt horrible, Tim's shoulder fell slack and his eyes got slightly darker at the impending drop of let down hit him.

"Go, you're needed." His shoulders picked up and a small smile was on his face.

"Are you sure little brother? I promise I will make it up to you."

After Tim's nod Dick ran back into his room to get changed into Nightwing.

The pebbles bounced off perfectly against the water, skipping along the water like a light frog hopping along the water creating perfect rings that rippled together and joined into one giant ring.

Another pebble was thrown and the process repeated itself.

_Splash!_

A pebble was thrown hard into the water creating a giant splash and the water to dribble on his skin. Tim sighed as he stared out into the water. Usually, the ocean calmed his nerves when he was feeling disheveled but right now he just felt miserable. He was spending way too much time with his girlfriend then with his older brother who came out to see HIM! Or so he thought, why else would he be here? He felt as though his brother left to Bludhaven as a punishment for him ignoring the former boy wonder.

He also felt selfish because of not wanting Nightwing to help Bludhaven, but who was he to say no? What if Robin was needed? Would he deny the people? It was their duty to help and protect. It was the oath they took, or an unspoken vow, it was their way of life. It was either a life of freedom and have destruction and killing happen in front of their eyes knowing they have to power to stop it and die from the guilt or they could always be on the look out and on their toes protecting the innocent from psychos and perhaps die… but at least they died with a cause, protecting someone.

"_Even if we don't win, we'll always be there to pick up the pieces to those who lost their way. And even if some die in vain, we will always carry on their legacies in our hearts and fight for the ones we've lost." _Dick said those words to him when he found out about Annie, the daughter of Clay Face. He still claims her to be a real girl, no matter what everyone said.

Bruce tried to cheer him up, but it was easy to face that Bruce sucked at sympathy. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "She's in a better place." But then paused and thought about it after the look his Robin gave him.

She got sucked in that monster… he doubted that was a 'better place'. So Bruce left it to the silent sympathy with that subtle hand on his shoulder. It worked and got what he needed to say out most of the times.

He reached in his pocket when he felt his cell vibrate, he looked down to see it was a text.

_Hey handsome…_

It was from Alexi, but he didn't want to talk to her, he'd rather mope around.

"Is that how you treat all of your girlfriends?"

He looked up in surprise to see her swinging from a branch on a maple tree above him.

"What are you doing here Lexi?"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend since I haven't seen him since two days!" She jumped down from the tree and lay down next to him. Instantly he felt a wave of emotions flow through him. Love, devotion, peace, and longing.

He leaned down and captured her lips, he needed her touch to help his distraught state. It scared him to know that when she wasn't around he didn't need her, but now that she was with in his vicinity it was all he needed. His hands grazed her arms as he slipped his tongue in her delicious mouth. Her breathing began to quicken and her hands were now sliding from the back of his shirt to his front, gingerly using her thumbs to graze his nipples.

He moaned and arched his back breaking apart from her breathing slightly heavier, "do you… want to go upstairs?" He took one look into her eyes and knew that she wanted this too. He stood up and took her hand guiding her back to the mansion.

He knew Bruce was gone, Dick was gone, and Alfred was cleaning something. Nobody would know.

Once he reached his room without being spotted his fingers clumsily found her waist guiding her into the fairly dark room. The Bats liked it dark even in day light. He lay her down on the bed and followed her by crawling up, leaving a trail of kisses on her clothes. She laughed when he reached her neck and began nibbling on her jaw line. Her laughing stopped abruptly when he found her jugular vein and very softly trailed his teeth along it to the base of her neck.

Very carefully re removed her shirt and slipped her skirt off. His hands were starting to shake and he was starting to feel very nervous. It wasn't until she reached her hands up and pulled his shirt off and start to un button his jeans did he stop fearing and plunged for her mouth again as he sought for her bra hook. It clipped off and fell gracefully from her shoulders. He leaned back to inspect and smiled at her sudden shyness.

He leaned in and kissed her giving her the most heart felt kiss he could muster as he slipped her panties off. He cupped her in between the legs and she moaned out loud catching his back with her fingers.

She lay back down as he removed his boxers allowing his appendage to spring free bobbing up and down. Right when she was in the middle of staring at him he thrust a finger into her tight wet center. It was dripping and very hot indeed but the way her walls clung to his finger sent shivers down his spine just imagining what it was going to do to his dick.

He added another finger thrusting in and out making sure his thumb ran circles around her swollen clit. It didn't take much to have her back arching off of the bed and tiny amounts of liquid pool on his fingers.

He removed his fingers and licked her juices off making her blush, she was still red from her previous orgasm. He lifted himself up ready to take her but then stopped pulling away digging in his drawers.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Looking for a condom…" His voice was thick and distant.

"No."

He tried to voice out 'are you kidding me'? but he couldn't control himself anymore, obediently he crawled up to her and as she spread her pretty legs his eyes widened as he had to obey her and plunge himself inside of her. He tried to pull out, tried everything to gain control again but he couldn't. He was already inside of her plunging in and out. The pleasure of her wet heat surrounding his thick throbbing manhood was intense and he could barely think, but the fear of them having unprotected sex was really killing the mood and causing it to be more terrifying.

He fought and struggled inside of his head trying to pull out, his heart was beating fast and furiously but still he slammed into her drawing out moans from himself and her high pitched sighs of ecstasy. Waves of pleasure poured from his every nerve straight down to his groin area and he sped up knowing what was to come. He was terrified but wanting it so bad he was so confused and so scared he didn't know what to think until-

"AH!" He cried out against her neck as his release came. He shot every thing he had into to her accepting body and pulled out grimacing at how deep he was when he came. He wanted to yell at her, ask her what the hell happened and why she did it when he felt sleepy and couldn't even hold his head up anymore. He slipped on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_**I will have the next chapter up very soon! Remember please review :D They keep me going…. And don't worry more answers will arise. **_


	4. The Goji Berry

Title – Sing little Robin

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. I just have to say I love Tim Drake and I don't think there was enough of him OR Robin in Batman the animated series. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Dick stopped his motorcycle in the garage once he got back to Gotham. Finally, it took him an hour an half to get there and an hour an a half to get back home. He looked to his left and saw Alfred waiting for him holding a tray of water and little sandwiches.

"Hey Alfred, what's going on?" He asked taking the water and taking a big gulp, "Thanks! Needed that. Do you know where Timmy is?"

"Master Timothy is in his room I presume." Alfred said moving out of the way so Dick could trail on upstairs to the young teen's room.

Dick trailed upstairs and was surprised to see that his door was unlocked. He opened it and his eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. His little brother was sprawled out on the bed face down with the sheets covering him mid waist and his lean back was showing completely.

"Hey Timster? Are you naked under there?" Dick asked rousing the younger teen out from his sleep.

Tim rolled over and rubbed his eyes sitting up, "Dick? When did you get back?"

"Just now, sorry about that man. Apparently some mutated plants were destroying streets and some small corner shops but they weren't moving or anything, they just grew to be massive right where people didn't want them."

"Did Poison Ivy do it? What's she doing out in Bludhaven?"

"I thought about her, so I went to Arkham Asylum and found out that Poison Ivy is where she's always been, inside of her cell tending to some stupid rose. I found out that the plants were simply polluted plants, they mutated from the pollution pooling around a grape vine plant. So the city just needs to clean up their pollution."

"Sounds boring…" he muttered still groggy.

"Hey Tim… are you naked?"

"Yeah…" His eyes grew slightly, "Where's Lexi?" He looked around before frowning, "She… left?"

"Lexi? Aw shit man did you … have sex with her?" He scooted just a bit away from his little brother.

Tim smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah…"

Dick was silent for a second before he decided to be nosey, "So… what was it like?"

"pft, like any normal virgin's sex would be like. Clumsy, messy, and quick. I fell asleep right after I made it."

"Well… did you at least get her to come?"

He nodded, "yeah, once but only cause my fingers were doing it."

Dick smiled, "Don't worry at least you took the time to please her, it's hard for guys their first time. You used a condom right?"

His eyes were horror stricken and Dick frowned at his face, "Oh shit…. Tim… you didn't…"

Tim gripped the sheets tighter and his face paled, "Dick, there was something wrong. I left her to grab one and she asked what I was doing, I told her and she said no. Next thing I can remember I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I could do was fuck her. I couldn't…. do anything."

"Oh my god…. Are you sure you weren't just clouded with lust?"

"Positive. I'm smarter than that Dick."

"Come on, get dressed we're going on a scouting mission with Batman. We'll talk more about this if we get a chance to be alone. For the mean time stay away from her. Please?" Dick grabbed Tim's shoulder's, "Please Tim, she sounds dangerous right now, just stay away from her until I can figure out what happened. Sounds like hypnosis."

Hesitantly he nodded, "I don't know if I want to go on a scouting mission, Dick I don't feel so good."

"I'll be there with you, I'm sure it's just an after affect from your wild adventures." Dick winked, smirking. Tim shrugged and grabbed his sheet going into the bathroom as Dick took off to go get changed also.

Once he was out of Tim's room, Dick leaned against the wall and breathed in frowning deeply. Something wasn't right, he was scared for his little brother and he needed to think, so he thought of the only thing he could, scouting mission. True Batman said they could have the day off, (Batman doesn't know he left for Bludhaven) but doesn't mean they can't scout with him.

"Are you alright Master Dick?" Alfred asked passing along the hallways.

"Um, fine Alfred, thanks." He said scooting off of the wall and began heading down towards his room. Something definitely wasn't right with this girl. Could it be hypnosis that is making their Tim act that way? Or is it simply hormones and Timmy is just exaggerating?

He shook his head, now really wasn't the time to be thinking about this, he was worried about Tim, but now that he finally got him to realize what bad news this girl is … perhaps everything will be better now.

"What are you two doing here?" Batman asked as he pulled on his Cowl and cape.

"We're going scouting with you." Nightwing answered as he hopped on his motorcycle.

Batman shrugged and looked over at Robin, "You riding with me?"

He nodded slowly walking over to the Batmobile, but paused as he looked around. He spotted when he was searching for, grabbed it and the proceeded back into the Batmobile. "I feel sick, might hurl, need this." He said lifting up a simple bag.

Batman frowned and looked at Nightwing who just smirked and raised his hands in the air shrugging his shoulders.

It only took but fifteen minutes of driving before the three of them were mounted on a tall sky scrapper building over looking Gotham. Well, two of them. A certain Robin was heaving up his lunch remains all over down the side of the building. Luckily nobody was walking by.

"Why is he so sick?" batman asked ignoring the hurling sounds coming from the corner.

"Don't know," He didn't exactly want to tell Bruce his 'baby' became a man today. But that doesn't answer why he is throwing up over the side of a building.

Finally the gagging noises stopped and Robin was silently resting against the building while Batman and Nightwing inspected the town.

"Sure is a quiet night huh…" Nightwing said picking at his gloves.

"You mean besides Robin upchucking dinner or no crime?"

Nightwing smirked, "Did Batman just make a joke?"

"No."

"Guys… I want to go home…" Robin said very softly in the back, "I feel hot… and dizzy."

"Just keep low Robin, We'll bring you home in a few I think I see something." Batman said shoving his binoculars in Nightwing's hands.

"I feel… tired…"

"There! Over in the far east some smugglers loading up a truck filled with goods. Finally some action!"

"… So tired…."

"Let's go, Robin can stay here and be the look out." Batman said standing up and pulling out his grappling hook out.

"…can't…. breathe…"

"Did you hear him Robin? You be the look – Robin?" Night wing turned around but Robin was no where. His eyes widened as he quickly ran over to where Robin was. Quickly plunging down the sky scrapper to his impending death was Robin, unconscious.

"ROBIN!!" Nightwing screamed at the top of his lungs as he flung over the side of the building hoping, praying, _needing _to catch up to his younger brother. Batman was already working on throwing a Grappling hook further down so he could leap over and perhaps jump up and catch Robin and Nightwing.

With the pull of his grapple hook and his gravity weight Batman was able to fall quicker then the boys. He sprung around and used his other arm to shoot out another Grapple close enough so he could catch the falling boys. Nightwing was close to catching Robin but they weren't going to make it.

He shot up and quickly caught Tim by the waist. Nightwing swirled around in midair and shot out his own Grapple knowing Timmy was safe and both of them retracted the ropes pulling them back up to safety.

Once over the ledge and back onto safety Batman laid his younger ward down on the ground listening for a heartbeat.

"He's alive… but unconscious… question is, why did he faint like that?"

"He's burning up, Batman we have to take him home, look at his color."

It was a statement that didn't need to be said, Batman was already picking the teen up in his arms ready to take him home. He would call Leslie in the morning and for now, let the smugglers go.

For the first time in his life he was more worried about other things then letting the bad guy get away.

"Alfred!!" Dick yelled at the top of his lungs once they made it back to the batcave. The butler was already shuffling down the stairs with wide eyes.

"My word! What has happened to master Timothy?"

"Nobody knows, he was throwing up a few minutes before almost non stop and then he just went flying off a sky scrapper unconscious. Hasn't woken up since." Bruce explained setting Tim down on the hospital bed in the Bat Cave. He pulled off his mask and frowned at how pale he was, and how his bangs were plastered to his face and his breathing was shallow and harsh. Goose bumps littered his body as he continued to shiver. Never has Bruce ever seen his ward look this bad before.

"I'll give him some aspirin, he should wake up in the morning." Alfred said as he was peeling his outfit off of him and into more comfortable PJs.

Once he was done, with a little help from Dick they laid him down and Alfred got a syringe filled with liquid aspirin and gently released the liquid into Timmy's forearm. "There, he should wake up in the morning if not by tonight. I would call Dr Leslie in the morning to find out what happened in the first place, but it looks like a common flu." Alfred explained to Bruce and Dick.

"I'll stay with him." Batman said walking over to his computer, "I've got some work to do anyways, I'll keep an eye on him.

"Batman, you sure?" Dick asked pulling his mask off.

When he received no reply Dick nodded and walked upstairs with Alfred both feeling scared for their youngest Bat. But if anything went wrong, Bruce would alert them.

Three whole days, three! Still not sign of waking up for Tim. The three men were all in cahoots as to what could be wrong with their not so baby bat anymore. Barbara came by as soon as she heard. She cried for almost half a day and stayed by his side for another day never leaving from holding his hand and stroking his hair. It was quiet in the batcave and nobody knew what do to but wait.

Dr. Leslie Thompson came by and did a series of tests on him but only came up short. She explained that she was going to head over to Wayne Enterprises and use the technology there to see if she can dig some stuff up with his blood sample. It was the only hope they had of perhaps saving their baby Robin.

Tim's fever had gone down, his shivering subsided and his color returned. In fact, he looked peaceful in his sleep. But he wasn't waking up.

Dick found it oddly strange that Alexi never once called to check up on him. Or see what he was doing, he would know he had Timmy's cell with him at all times. He sure had a lot of girls calling him but none of them were Lexi Paisley. That to him seemed weird, for someone who was always around and suddenly drop off the face of the earth only after Robin got sick?

He looked over at Robin's sleeping form, he was peaceful looking as his chest rose up only slightly with each breath that was taken.

"What happened to you buddy?" Dick asked to Tim even though his words weren't heard.

It seemed just like yesterday he felt betrayed and replaced by some fucking kid. He didn't believe it to be true, that it was just a sick rumor that batman had a new apprentice, Robin. Another boy wonder. He read it in the paper's in Bludhaven and the minute he got it he ripped it up feeling sick to his stomach.

He and Bruce were fighting at the time, but it still hurt to be replaced by his surrogate father. Bruce had always been his best friend, and not a very good father figure but he was always there to take care of him and give him everything he needs. Even though they separated it was still a gaping wound that had a deep scab on it. It wasn't until that paper was it ripped open leaving the infected substance flow out of the gaping wound.

He drove all the out to Gotham to meet this new 'Robin'. He was pleasant and nice, but inside he was raging with jealousy. This kid was young, older then when he first came to live with Bruce, but he was still relatively young. It was apparent he looked up to Nightwing knowing he used to be the Former Boy wonder.

Good, the little shit needed to know who wore that outfit first. Things changed very quickly though. They would talk and share things about their father and came to an understanding. It wasn't long before they both accepted each other and became very close brothers. Both single children and both quickly adapted to another sibling.

It's been three years and Dick couldn't imagine a life without Tim. He was a spunky little arrogant teen that always got into trouble, but all in all he was a good kid. He was strong willed and hard headed when it came to things he believed in. school was always a struggle for Bruce when dealing with that kid. He was always in parent/teacher conferences due to Tim's out right refusal to do certain assignments. When it came to law enforcement and history dealing with justice Tim was stubborn as they came.

He believed that the justice system was bogus and shouldn't even be wasted on. Poor Bruce always had to swivel out of that one when the teachers questioned over and over what kind of teachings was he being taught? It wasn't easy to tell Tim's teachers that he was batman and their student was really Robin. They didn't follow rules very well; they took care of them themselves. Not that Tim was dumb or anything and couldn't do his work, by all means Tim was a genius. He had to be, he was up all night kicking ass with Batman and still went a prestigious private school, courtesy of Bruce Wayne, and he still managed to get straight A's and exceed way above and beyond then any of his class mates. Tim was a freaking genius. He was rather smart himself, but even he faltered everyone once in awhile. It seemed as if Tim couldn't fail in school.

Dick took one look at Tim's once lively form and frowned. He wanted to kick the living shit out of whoever did this to him, and he was betting it was that stupid girlfriend of his! Angrily he turned to look at Babs and Bruce. His fingers gripped Tim's cell just a little tighter thinking about that stupid raven head.

Currently Batman was on the computer in the batcave researching illnesses causing people to sleep, but none of them were similar to Timmy's case. Batgirl was stroking Tim's hair while Dick sat on the other side of the bed flipping through Tim's cell reading all of his text's and Alfred was standing by Batman's side helping him go through the different cases.

That's when an alert came on. It was a direct video call from Dr. Leslie. Her face came on the screen once batman allowed the call, but her face was grim. Immediately Nightwing and Batgirl came shuffling over to hear the news they have been anticipating.

"Hello Dr. Leslie." Batman greeted.

She nodded but did not greet. She simply held up some papers, "It's not looking good at all Bruce. Judging from the blood samples and the body examination I gave him he is in a coma, but not just any a chemical induced coma. Which means he will never wake up unless a cure is found, or his body will just shut down automatically in due time, but he will never wake up."

"What kind of chemical are we talking about?" Batman asked before anyone could start with unnecessary questions.

"I am not entirely sure but it looks to me like a mutated version of a Goji Berry. Goji berry's are known to help people sleep, but since this is mutated I believe it's purpose is to chemically destroy all brain neuron functions and put them in a deep slumber forever unless a cure is found. I'm searching all data bases to see if I can come with a cure, but so far I haven't found anything. Do you know how he obtained this chemical?"

Batman and Nightwing shook their heads.

"Alright, I'm going to do some more work, that's all I can give you for now. Don't give your hopes up."

The screen went blank and Batman set to work looking up 'Goji Berry'.

"She's right, Goji berry's help people not hurt them, this is a mutated version of it. Poison Ivy?"

Nightwing shook his head, "can't be I checked on her a few days ago, there was some mutated plants growing in Bludhaven but they weren't doing anything, just destruction where they grew. I thought it was Poison Ivy so I went to Arkham Asylum and found her to be where she always is."

"A copy cat of her work perhaps?" Batgirl offered.

"Maybe but who…?"

"Alexia Paisley." Dick said pulling out Tim's cell phone, "After he got sick she never once called him back or make sure he is okay since he hasn't called."

"What would she have against just a kid? And... I don't think so, she's kissed him ton's of times before so if it was like Poison Ivy then her kisses would have been able to make him sick."

"Or she was able to transfer the chemicals sexually." Dick said bending down and typed in her name, "unless… Poison Ivy in Arkham Asylum is fake, like that Ivy we fought when she kidnapped my old professor."

"Dick what do you mean sexually?"

"This morning I was supposed to hang out with Timmy, I got an emergency call in Bludhaven with some mutated plants. My first thought, Poison Ivy. So I made a visit to Arkham Asylum, she was there. But now I'm starting to think she escaped and left a fake there to divert our attention. She made those plants especially to get my attention and leave Timmy unattended. I think she used this girl to be able to kiss but not spread any disease in order to gain our trust and his trust."

"How does this fall under transferred sexually?" Bruce asked.

"When I came home he was alone in his bed, naked. I asked him about it, he said he had sex with Lexi," Babs let out a gasp while Bruce frowned, "but it was strange because he said he couldn't control his body after awhile. He said he went to get a condom but she wouldn't let him, and forced him and I think it was hypnosis. She wanted to transfer chemicals into his body and this was the only way to do it."

"But that still doesn't prove Poison Ivy is behind this. I mean this girl could be a copy cat." Batgirl said placing her hands on her hips.

"No I think I'm right, look at her name." Dick typed it in,

**A-L-E-X-I-A P-A-I-S-L-E-Y **

"Alexia means defender, which maybe Ivy wanted it to be defender of plants… who knows. But look, add an M there." He moved over the keyboard and added an M.

**P-A-M-I-S-L-E-Y **

"Pam Isley, Pamela Isley. Good job Dick, let's get to Arkham Asylum see if his theory is true. Bring some of that pesticide." Batman said getting up.

Nightwing and Batgirl nodded following after the leader of the Bat Family.

"Alfred, will you let us know if anything happens to Tim?" Nightwing asked walking past the older man.

Alfred nodded, worry etching his face, "Of course Master Dick."

"Batgirl you ride with Bruce I'm going on the motorcycle. Meet you guys there." They all nodded and split up.

All three walked right up to the thick glass wall that separated them and a psycho criminal mind. They ignored the cat calls and jeers directed at them from the hateful minds of those they perpetrated.

It wasn't easy walking down a hall with hateful glares and rude gestures. They should have been used to it by now, but for Batgirl and Nightwing, they were still not used to it. The screams and the yells kept them awake on some nights filled with nightmares with the sounds of angry and terrified cries. It was something they didn't want to remember but they were faced with it almost every night. They can only imagine what the other inmates have to go through.

"Pamela Lillian Isley, you have a visitor." A guard said and opened up the doors to let the three bats in.

She smiled and cradled her rose close to her chest, looking up at them, "is there something I can help you with? He already came by to see me and I've already told him what I know… absolutely nothing with your chemical plants."

"We're here on a different case Poison Ivy." Batman said not feeling up to her games, "Nightwing?"

Nightwing took out a small vial and dumped the substance on top of her head. She looked confused for a second until she reached her hand up and touched where the liquid fell, when she pulled back her fingers were melting into a green goo. Her eyes widened and she began screaming a shrill murderous cry. She stood up, dropping her plants and began clawing at her face from the burning pain. Her cries subsided as she turned into a green mush completely.

"My god… You guys were right…" The guard said getting on his walkie talkie to inform the rest of the guards of Poison Ivy's escape.

"Good job Nightwing, now we need to figure out where Poison Ivy and Lexi are hiding." Batman said turning around to leave Arkham Asylum, the less he had to spend there the better.

"You'll never get Red!! She'll tear you apart before she will let you catch her!!" Harley Quinn screamed.

The three ignored her and kept walking on up and away from the most wanted area of Arkham Asylum.

Once back at the bat cave everyone gathered around the grand computer and began doing research. Dick sat at the computer typing in places even relating to plants and scanned along. Barbara was in the back taking a wet cloth and wiping Tim's forehead with it. Alfred sat next to her watching with a worried expression. Batman was going through Poison ivy's files.

Dick and Bruce turned with wide eyes when they heard gasping noises and Barbara give out a horrified gasp.

Tim's body was convulsing and his breathing which was always steady somehow turned into raspy puffs of ragged breathing.

"Oh my god!" Batgirl cried when dark, almost black blood began pooling out of his mouth.

"Sit him up! He'll choke to death!" Dick screamed as Bruce rushed over to help Alfred pull him up and tilt his head down. Dick and Bruce switched places so Batman could run over and grab a vile; he ran back quickly and collected the blood that was dribbling out of Tim's mouth.

"Why is he bleeding? I thought he was in a coma! This doesn't happen!" Batgirl cried frantically.

"His body is rejecting the chemicals. You can tell that it is infected blood from the color, it's almost black." Once Tim's body had relaxed and quit convulsing Alfred cleaned him up as best he could and they laid him back down.

Dick satisfied that his brother was calm again walked over to Batman who was analyzing the blood.

"There is no way around it, we have to have someone near him at all times in case he spits up blood again. He'll choke if he is left alone." Bruce explained as he typed some stuff up.

"What is in the blood?" dick asked leaning against the computer.

"I'm seeing a lot of the Goji Berries but there are tons of different chemicals, I can't pin point a lot of them. Its main goal is to shut the brain neurons off."

"Bruce I think Goji Berries are only grown in one spot near here, that's near Bludhaven. Do you think Poison Ivy IS in Bludhaven? That's why the plants there were mutated, she grew them to divert my attention and possibly keep me there if I found out it was her. I'm not sure but I think we should check out Bludhaven."

"Alright, batgirl I need you and Alfred to stay with Robin. Alfred can't handle this by himself, Dick and I will be back as soon as we can."

Alfred and Barbara nodded looking down at the pale teen.

They didn't have time to do anything else as they quickly ran to the batmobile and took off to Bludhaven.

"What if she just gathered the berries and took off?" Dick asked getting the communicators set up so Batgirl and he can have a clear communication.

"The berries in his blood stream and a mass amount of berries enough to knock him out and the chemicals are what are keeping him down. She needs a mass amount of Goji Berries in order for her chemicals to work, I believe you are right on where she is stationed."

_Beep beep, beep beep_,

"Yes?" Batman answered when he picked up the video phone. It was Batgirl but she didn't have her mask on, her eyes were puffy and red.

"It's Robin."

"What happened?" Dick asked feeling a dark pit in his stomach and his heart beat to race.

"He won't stop having small seizures and he keeps spitting up more of the blood. I called Dr. Leslie and she believes he is having a severe allergic reaction to the chemicals and berries. She said he needs to have the cure administered within 48 hours or else his body will shut down sooner then expected." Fat tears dribbled down her cheeks as she said the words.

Batman nodded stiffly and turned the video receiver off. Dick sat in silence. A life without Timmy?

"Did you know he was allergic to berries?"

"He's not. The reaction from the berries and the chemicals are causing a chain reaction in his body. The neurons in his brain are shut down so the white blood cells can't fight the infection off. His body can't handle it so it's rejecting it. But in doing so it will kill him by shutting his brain and heart off completely."

Nightwing was in a funk of his own, but Batman felt like he was going to die from the suspense. Dick and Tim were his children, anything that happened to them hit him over ten times as much. They were his to care and look after. He's always been terrified at the dangers these kids face but it is who they are and what they love. He could try and take it away from them, have them hate and resent him for it. But they would be safe.

Then Alfred always says, 'it's not how long they live, but how they live it.'

And he knows the old bugger is right. Robin and Nightwing are who they _are_. He tried to take Robin away from Dick but he just came back as Nightwing. He could probably take everything away from them, but they would still come back as who they _are_.

But still, his baby was close to death and the guilt and fear he felt was over whelming. He wanted everything to hold Timmy's hand and stroke his hair telling him everything was going to be okay, but he had a job to do, finding the cure.

This was all knew to him, being a father. He took Dick in and treated him like a son, gave him everything he wanted and even tucked him in when he was sick telling him he will feel better in the morning. Alfred took care of him the most but Bruce did the best he could. It wasn't always easy for him to be sentimental but damn it he did his best with these boys.

When they got injured fighting crime with him he sat with them until they were better. He did everything discreetly but as the years go on and they accept him more and more as a father he shows more and more of his emotions to them. He loves them like his own. Timmy may be new, three years but he can't help but latch onto the hyper teen. Dick he was so close to and has seen all of his changes from boy to man but again, they were both his. And he'd be damned if he let Poison ivy take any of them away from him.

"Timmy will be alright?" Dick asked quietly breaking Batman out of his revere.

"We will get Tim back, I promise you Dick. I won't let anything happen to him." And as he said those words even he had a hard time believing them in that moment. All he could do was hope as they sped off towards Bludhaven.

_**Well now we are getting some answers cleared. Hope you guys enjoy this! Actually I think only one person is reading this story haha. And I have to thank you so much for your support. Keep on reading I promise you won't be disappointed! :D THANK YOU!**_


	5. Memories and lost futures

Title – Sing little Robin

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. I just have to say I love Tim Drake and I don't think there was enough of him OR Robin in Batman the animated series. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

They made it to Bludhaven only a half an hour later and immediately Nightwing showed Batman just exactly where he believed Poison Ivy to be. They trailed down the rusted sewer pipes that ran just underneath the city. It would be easy for her to have her plants grow straight up from the ground in this region Nightwing explained to Batman who just nodded and followed his young prodigy down the smelly pipes. It was the first place to start looking and most logical.

As they walked along the sewers they knew this was her lair. She always had her 'babies' make paths of vines and sparking pollen. Surprisingly the sewers didn't smell as soon as they reached her area and that had to do with her exotic herbs and plants that covered up the foul scent of rotten water and decay.

One look at Dick's way and Batman knew how upset he was, "It will be okay Dick, I will get the antidote out of her and we'll be on our way home to administer it to him."

"That's just it, what if she doesn't have a cure?"

"If there is a way to make this, there is a cure. There is always a cure." He reassured his older Ward.

Even as he spoke the words he knew it was just to make him believe that there was a cure. Somewhere deep down he was terrified, that certain 'what if' question kept popping up. And damn it he hated 'what if?' questions. They were downright annoying, and not to mention terrifying. It was a sickening feeling that always welled up in the pit of his belly that consumed his whole being at times. It reflected the way he worked and how he portrayed himself; it is why he always chose to ignore the annoying questions. They proved as a pointless drive.

They made it, to the center of the sewer where to plants are born and started to grow. The nest one would call it.

"I thought you'd never find me." Poison Ivy spoke with that silky voice of hers. Dick was disgusted. He wanted to rip that red hair of hers right off of her shoulders and shove it down that giant Venus fly trap she had.

"Why?" Batman asked. That's usually all he asked. But he had to know. This time, why? How did she know about Timmy's identity? It all didn't make any sense.

"Why Batman that's simple… to make you suffer how I've suffered." She came out of the shadows and sat on her venus fly trap leaning against it, petting it softly.

"Is this some sick joke? You've done evil we've only put a lid on your schemes. But to try and murder the innocent?! You're sick Ivy!" Dick screamed ready to pounce on her like a tiger, but due to Batman he was to stay put until further notice and it killed him. His knees were buckling from strain and his fists were clenched so tight they would have bleed from his finger nails had he not had his gloves on. Dick normally kept his cool in battles being trained by the best, Batman, but now it was different. His baby brother was in trouble and it would only be a matter of time before he collapsed. So he'd be damned if he just sat there and allowed her to talk out of that disgusting mouth of hers.

"I'm not sick…" She said as she slid off of a giant vine and came to stand in front of them, "I'm a genius. I created Lexi so I could hide myself and work this plan out without Bat's finding out about the truth before the poison could be administered."

Giant vines came and constricted Nightwing and Batman removing all movements for the moment as their arms and legs were bound tightly around their bodies.

"You see I've had to instruct her to find the baby of the Bats. She found him, or rather he found her. She released pheromones into the air that only he could latch onto and she quickly memorized his pheromones. That was how she was able to detect him outside of the Robin outfit. You see I've been tormented my whole life by the why the earth treats mother nature. All I wanted to do was spread green upon the world and perish the evil doers, but you Batman always spoil my plans!' Not this time, if I can shatter your soul then Batman will be no more!" She shrieked laughing hysterically holding her sides stepping away from Batman and Nightwing.

"You bitch!!" Nightwing shouted, tears were actually threatening to fall from the emotions swirling inside his soul and he was thankful for the mask.

"Such language… Tell me, how long does your baby bird have? Have you done the diagnostics? From what I gather, his body will shut down automatically in due time."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Ivy, why not the simple kiss on the lips routine?" Batman asked calmly even though inside he was raging with emotions.

"Simple, I needed this to be a quiet ordeal in order for me to hide out longer and have the poison leek into his blood stream making it impossible to clean out. She was deigned for this specially, her blood made out of nothing but the deadly toxins. Her saliva was simply a hypnotizer, meaning the pheromones made him do whatever she wanted. He was under her control when he was within her scent. Her kisses always bent him to her will. It wasn't until she was able to mate with him that the poisons were able to spread into his body. He'll never wake up and he will die!" She crouched back and began laughing hysterically yet once again. If she hadn't spent months and months confined in Arkham Asylum with those lunatics one would have to wonder why she was laughing out randomly like the Joker.

Batman was using his calm to slowly but surely dig through the vines. He broke free and snapped. Nightwing was next to getting loose, but he stood by and watched as Batman flung himself at Poison Ivy. He gripped her by the neck and flung her to the nearest wall holding her there with his strong grip. She coughed and gagged trying to leverage herself by holding on his arm.

"Where is the antidote?!" He yelled gripping her neck tighter making her helpless legs swing back and forth in an effort to breathe, "Where?!" He yelled again and forcefully ripped her from the wall only to shove her back knocking her head hard against the steel walls.

"I- there is – none!" She cried hoarsely.

Batman stepped back and released her to fall on her knees. She coughed and sputtered holding onto her bruised neck. Batman reached down and gripped her hair hard in his fist, "There is always a cure, now where is it?!"

"There is none! You see Lexi's body is something like a bee's. Once the poison is placed into the enemy the body shuts down and decomposes." She coughed before continuing, "Once her body transferred it's toxins into his, he should have collapsed into a deep sleep so she could make her escape without any hassles. Her instructions were clear… dispose of herself in the ocean. Her body decomposed in the oceans, there is no cure because she was the cure. She's gone now." She coughed some more kneeling on the ground nursing her wounded neck.

"No…. no you're lying…" Nightwing spoke quietly stepping closer in fear and anticipation,

"Now you know how it feels. Loosing something so precious that it makes it hard to move on, to go with life knowing your precious is gone, forever." Who did she loose? Or… what?

"You're sick! He's a human being! Are plants all that matter to you?! More then life itself?!"

Poison Ivy just laughed before breaking into a coughing fit once more.

Nightwing lost it. He picked the red head up by her hair and swung his fist so hard on the side of her face that she flew into the near by wall, rendering her unconscious.

Batman was too shocked to do much of anything. No cure? It can't be… there has to be a cure. He will find a cure. He pricked her skin with a needle taking a sample of her blood and quickly tied her up.

They left Ivy with the police and Batman has never driven so fast in his life. He had the vial of blood and intended to use that as an antidote, perhaps he could tamper with it to make a cure for Timmy. His baby bird was waiting patiently and so deadly still for him.

When they reached home Alfred had a hopeful look on his face, but after seeing Batman's stoic face and Nightwing's slumped shoulders and walked away without another word, Alfred frowned, knowing that it was a failure. His heart went out to his young master. He was like his grandson after all and it took all his strength not to let the tears fall. But it wasn't enough for Barbara. She saw the looks and stood up holding Tim's hand.

"Tell me… it's not… Bruce! Tell me!" She chocked, tears have long since stained her cheeks. She pulled her mask off some time ago and it seemed she hasn't stopped crying.

When Bruce didn't answer Batgirl looked over to Nightwing, "Dick! He's going to be… fine?" It was a pitiful whisper.

Dick shook his head and disappeared through a secret passage leading out of the batcave.

The cries Barbara made as she collapsed on top of Tim broke Alfred's heart and even he had to wipe his tears away. It took all of batman's strength to not cry, he just kept thinking that he WAS going to find a cure, he'll cry later, for now his son needed him to be strong.

Dick was shattering inside and all he could do was lean against the railing with his eyes closed listening to the rush of water. He stood outside of the batcave over looking the ocean and he tried his best to ignore the sunset. His baby brother… he was facing possible death for his baby brother and time was drawing near. It seemed like just hours ago they were sitting on top of that building talking about their pasts and … sharing secrets. Damn it! He couldn't loose Timmy.

The love he had for him wasn't just a brotherly affection it was something else, it wasn't a love one would have for a lover but it was definitely a strong love. Perhaps it was how they were raised, always knowing that someday the other might not come home. They grew attached to each other, they do so much, they fight so many people and go up against the impossible and they some how make it …. That…. They sometimes forget that… they are just humans. That any day their lives could be taken from them in one simple motion.

And it hurt, god it hurt. He knew Batman was working his ass off now just trying to find a cure with Ivy's blood, but they only had twenty- two hours left before Tim's body collapsed.

"You know Master Timothy would probably like some company right now." Alfred, always mediating between everyone, always taking care of them and always, being someone of great respect. They could always count on him for anything.

When their family is falling apart no words are being spoken it was always Alfred who put the pieces back together. And… god he's crying. Dick quickly wiped at his eyes and still refused to look at the older man. Even when all of their hearts are shattering the kind older man who acted as a father, grandfather, friend, mentor butler, everything, he still came to mend the broken pieces.

"I can't Alfred… I'm not ready to say goodbye…" It was all he said as he leaped off of the railing hurling himself towards the ocean, but before the collision happened he used his grapple hook to lift him back up and over where his bike was sitting and as quickly as he jumped, he was off riding into the sunset.

Alfred closed his eyes and frowned, "Neither am I Master Richard… none of us are." He spoke almost imperceptibly into the cool air as the sun set marking the hours slimmer for Tim.

Five hours, it's been five whole hours since Batman began working on Poison ivy's blood and Nightwing took off into the night. But when he arrived back home the Batcave was even weary and dreary than before.

Bruce was still working away. Alfred was wiping off Tim's face and Barbara… poor Barbara she fell asleep holding Tim's hand, while her head was slightly on his thigh. She must be uncomfortable like that.

"Do you need anything Master Richard?" Alfred asked setting the wet towel down and stood up.

He just looked at Alfred with solemn eyes and turned around to leave. Alfred raised both eyebrows and turned to Batman with help as his oldest walked away.

"Let him go, he's been pretty messed up since we got back."

And they did.

Back in Dick's room as he lay on his bed thinking about the past, the present, the future…. His resolve began to fall. His walls were crumbling beneath his very feet and shattering his steel determination.

The memories refused to go away they just kept swimming around his mind dissolving away his sanity.

"_Do you know why girls aren't allowed in my pool?" Tim asked circling the petite red head. _

_Barbara folded her arms across her chest ignoring the teen trying to intimidate her. She gave Dick a look from across the pool, asking him with her eyes to make her brother stop. He just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He may be fourteen but he acted as if he was older then everyone in the household. Well sometimes he listened to Bruce…_

_Everything was going fine before Babs decided to show up. Not that that was a bad thing or anything, well at least for Dick. The boys were playing a game called Volley-death water ball. It was quite simple, if the boys played in the indoor pool then they would stand on the water stands used only for training. It was a tiny platform that rose up just above the water, it was used for special training for balance and agility. But the boys used this for playing games. It was a simple volley ball game but you have to stand on the stilts and jump high into the air to catch the ball. Injuries always occurred, bloody noses, bruised bodies or sometimes broken bones. Usually from jumping to the wrong side too fast could cause that since they smacked against the tile flooring. _

_Outside it was worse. The boys stood on water beds. The floating beds usually made for tanning were the solid grounds for them. The injuries were usually battered arms from catching the falls against the corner of the pool or concussions from knocking the sides of their heads on the corner. Needless to say it was a dangerous game that Alfred forbade them from playing. _

_But that never stopped them. _

_Tim was about to serve the ball when he spotted a certain red head emerging from the changing rooms. Of course the pool was well far from the mansion, so they had a changing room and bathroom so nobody had to run a mile back home just to go to the bathroom. _

_Babs was dressed in a bikini obviously ready to go swimming. But they were in a middle of a game! She couldn't ruin it, just because she wanted to hang out with the boys. _

_Tim threw the ball in the water and dived off of his floating bed towards the latter. Dick looked confused for a moment until he spotted his best friend. He waved frantically and gave her a goofy grin which she acknowledged until the little Robin popped his head out of the water and was immediately circling her immediately falling into interrogation mode._

"_I don't know Tim, why aren't girls allowed in '_your_' pool?" _

"_Because they always complain!" _

"_What? I do not compla- AHHHH!!" She screamed as she was pushed in the water. _

_Tim smiled in satisfaction as she popped to the surface and began spluttering words and curses, "You little brat! I didn't want to get my hair wet and now look what you've done! Now I'll spend hours just re doing my hair I'll kick your ass the next time I see you!" _

_Tim just smiled as he was correct. Dick laughed and jumped in the water helping Babsy to the stairs. _

"_Well… that's one way to get the complaining out." Barbara just glared at him. _

_After an apology and some relaxing swimming they were all involved in a game of Volley-death water ball. That was until Alfred came to serve cakes and lemonade and witnessed Tim cry for cake and lost his balance. He fell from the raft and caught himself on the side of the pool being careful not to hit his head, but that didn't mean the backs of his ribs weren't bruised, and his elbows bleeding profusely. _

_Alfred was livid and all three were in trouble. They had extra cleaning tasks and boring refilling the case files. _

Dick rolled over onto his side bringing his knees up to his chest trying to ignore the memories for now. They will play their stupid games again and they will get into trouble just like old times. Like that one time when they disobeyed Batman on patrol.

_It was about one in the morning and they were still out on patrol. Batman wanted to spread out and search to double time, so he left Nightwing and Robin to search the Northern part of town while he searched the South part of town. What they were searching for not even they knew. _

_Batman just said keep your eyes open, don't worry about small time thugs, unless causing harm, just keep your eyes open. _

_So here they were on top of a roof overlooking the city trying to find clues as to what they … were looking for even though they had no clue. _

_Everything was going fine with them teasing and messing around until they saw a huge flare near the ocean. It was bright and mesmerizing and heading fast towards the ocean. It looked almost like a falling satellite. _

"_Robin to Batman." He waited for a few moments staring at the falling device. Wondering just what to do. _

"_Batman here."_

"_A falling device is falling quickly over here by the Northern part of Gotham Ocean permission to investigate."_

"_No. You stay there with Nightwing, I will be there shortly. Batman out." _

"_Wait! No… damn it! I hate it when he does that." Robin slammed his communicator back in his utility belt and stood up, "come on Nightwing, Batman will just have to find us, I'm not waiting." _

_Nightwing smiled and stood up also, "I love your thinking sometimes Shorty let's go."_

"_I'm not short!" _

"_5'4 isn't short? I'm 5'8 and Batman is 6'2 and you're not short?" He took out his grapple hook and released it hooking it onto the building across the street._

"_Fine, so maybe I'm a bit short, but I'll get a growth spurt and I'll be taller then you!" He took out his grapple hook too and followed after Nightwing. _

_Everything in this memory was a bit of a blur nothing could be pin pointed especially after he was hit especially hard over the head. But basically how it came down was Nightwing and Robin disobeyed Batman._

_He didn't want the boys near the villain knowing who he was. Scarecrow. That falling satellite the boys found was the transmitter he was going to use for his next plan. He was going to team up with Mad Hatter and use the devices to correspond with the Satellite. They were going to make devices like cell phones or transmitters or anything that all people used, then after a certain date these devices will release Scarecrow's spores into the air rendering them completely terrified from their worst nightmares. _

_Robin and Nightwing got there before Batman and kicked into action upon seeing Mad Hatter standing there looking around. They jumped into action and was hit in the face by Scarecrow's toxins. _

_Everything was fine up until Robin started seeing Batman being tortured by Mad Hatter's men. There was nothing there for Robin to see, but he saw it as clearly as day. He left Nightwing's side to help his partner but by the time he got there it was too late, batman was dead. And it was too late for Robin also, he was hit multiple times over the head and lay unconscious._

_By the time Nightwing noticed Robin had left his side he sprung to action fighting off Mad Hatter's men only problem was, as he was fighting he saw Robin with that stupid 10/6 on his head. He was fighting his brother and he couldn't stop. It wasn't until Robin took a lead pipe and swiped it hard over his head rendering him unconscious. _

_Batman arrived at the scene and took care of Mad Hatter and scarecrow tying them up and getting Nightwing and Robin out of there. What they saw wasn't real, Robin was never under control he was unconscious while the whole time Nightwing was fighting him. _

_Nightwing had a concussion but Robin had a cracked skull and some minor bleeding in his brain. They were able to treat it quickly but it was a close call. _

_They had gotten into to so much trouble for disobeying Batman but after explaining that they had no clue what they were going up against they never held back. They just zoomed on in. it was the lack of communication on Batman's part that released them from complete punishment. _

Although it didn't happen again there were plenty of times the boys would be in trouble with The Dark Knight. Dick sighed heavily and rolled onto his belly trying to fall asleep. He hasn't slept in days and it was finally catching up with him with his mind chaotically swimming with emotions and memories.

"I can't do it Alfred… her blood isn't matching up at all. There is nothing in there that I can string together to somehow create a cure. Not even a momentary stopper until I can figure this whole mess out." Batman was frustrated. Beyond frustrated and terrified but still, he wouldn't show it.

Alfred had just came down to give him some coffee which he greedily accepted and drank every drop. Burning liquid was the least of his problems.

The hours droned on and still there was no progress being made. Dick had come down with a fever. Probably from lack of sleep, stress, and trauma. Alfred came to check on him only to find him burning up. He gave him some medicine to help keep him asleep while his fever reduced. The last thing they needed was Dick making himself even sicker trying to 'be there for Timmy'. They needed to have their attentions fully on Tim and right now Dick getting sick only put more pressure on Bruce.

Barbara, finally getting out of her depressed state began to help Bruce on research material. Both worked long and hard for hours straight never stopping. Never wanting to give up and never wanting the hours to go by fast. They knew they needed more time but time wasn't on their hands. With each look at their youngest Bat they knew time was their worst enemy at this point. His skin was paling dramatically and his breathing was no so slow they had to have a heart monitor on him just to be sure he was still alive.

Things were not looking so great for the Bat family. Time was running short, Batgirl was working relentlessly alongside Batman trying to find a cure but they were failing, Alfred tried to care for Robin and Nightwing at the same time but there was really nothing he could do.

Dick had finally woken up from his fever feeling terrified that he had allowed himself to fall victim to such an illness as irritating as, a fever! But the minute he stepped into the batcave he wished with all his heart he could still be asleep, not witnessing the horrible series of unfortunate events that continued to spiral downward.

Two hours left until the forty eight hour mark was hit. Then what? Will Timmy really just shut down? He shook his head, he couldn't bear it. Once again he stormed out of the batcave through that secret door and breathed in the fresh air of Gotham City's ocean. Once again it felt as if his heart was breaking. When he was down and out with his fever he kept dreaming of the good times with his little brother, it seemed so true that when he finally woke up, he didn't believe that this nightmare is true. He slumped out of bed and quickly ran to the kitchen hoping to see his brother shoveling food down his throat and Alfred saying disapproving things. What he would have given to have his stupid brother eat his food again.

But nobody was there, so he took off to the Batcave only to find that his nightmare was once again… true. And he just couldn't take it. He couldn't take the pressure and the pain.

Feeling completely and utterly hopeless Dick flung his arms down on the railing and brought his head down to rest in the nook of his arms letting the tears come. He felt so weak and pathetic as he was heeled over the bars crying his soul out.

Once he calmed down and the tears just slid down his cheeks lightly his chest hurt like always when he was heart broken. The pain was a starting point from his heart and traveled down to his arms. He was heartbroken and just like with anyone that was heartbroken the pain was not only just emotional but physically painful also.

He wiped at his cheeks and slumped against the bar again, but this time his cheek was resting on his arm while he out looked the ocean. His eyes drifted down to a small cave down below. He smirked at remembering the times he and Timmy used to play down there.

_It was raining lightly but not enough to where they had to leave the cave just yet due to bad weather flushing them out. _

_They have been down there for a few hours just playing cards and eating snacks that Alfred would never allow them to have while sometimes telling stories of Bruce the other didn't know._

"_Did you know he thought I was at a friend's house when I was ten but I got a tummy ache so I came back home. Well Alfred told me that Bruce was on a date and wouldn't be home until later so I could go straight to bed on the couch if I wanted. So I did. Well hours later after I've already been to bed I heard a girl giggling. Well at first I didn't think anything of it until I heard kissing. Then I was like oh gross!"_

"_I don't know what's worse… you saying tummy ache or Bruce making out in front of the door. He knew you were staying with a friend right?"_

"_Yup, sure did. Anyways Bruce and that chick went upstairs without noticing me so I quickly followed them not knowing what they were up too. I was ten you know so the innocence was there. Next thing I knew I was sitting by his door confused by what I was hearing. That chick was moaning so much that I thought Bruce was hurting her. It wasn't until I heard knocking on the wall did I realize Bruce must be hitting her against the wall, perhaps he was being controlled by the Mad Hatter or something!"_

_Tim looked ready to combust from holding in his laughter, "Dude don't tell me!"_

_Dick just nodded, "I did, I ran into the room, not thinking twice as to why he didn't lock the door, because normally he did, but then I saw Bruce moving against that girl his hands placed on the wall as he doing his business. I was so confused I just stood there until that blonde girl screamed really loud. I don't think Bruce got it at first until the girl pushed him off screaming and pointing towards me."_

_By now Tim was laughing so hard his eyes were wet and his sides hurt so bad he had to hold them, "Go on! Go on!!" He chocked out. _

_Dick smiled laughing slightly, "Man Bruce's eyes were so wide and big you would have thought his eyes would have popped out. He screamed as loud as he could, 'ALFRED!' the poor man was horrified. So Alfred came and stopped dead center embarrassed that he had to witness his surrogate son just moments after he was getting it on with someone and drag me out of the room sending apologies to the girl. Once out of the room Alfred sent me to bed and explained that I shouldn't have done that. I said that I thought Bruce was hurting that girl so I had to go save her! Well Alfred just smiled and said he'll have Bruce talk to me."_

"_Oh shit man! Oh ….. Did he ever talk to you?" _

"_Believe it or not he did. The next morning he came into my room looking pretty hesitant for Batman. He explained about the birds and the bees and how I shouldn't just walk into people's rooms without knocking. He said he doesn't do this normally unless I'm gone completely. Alfred said he was sorry for not informing Bruce but he didn't think it mattered since I was sick. Anyways it was the funniest story ever and sometimes I still tease him about it. What about you NBW any best Bruce stories you have for me?"_

_Tim frowned at his nickname his brother gave him, New Boy Wonder, "I guess not as good as yours but a couple of months ago Bruce drug me along to one of his charity parties that I hate so much and forced me to talk to this one woman's son. I guess the woman fancied him and asked if I could entertain her son since nobody else would. Well the guy was a total asshole and didn't want anything to do with me. Apparently he hated Bruce and thought he was a spoiled brat who slept with women whenever he felt like. He was right, but I wasn't about to tell him that!' Hahaha…. Anyways… I got tired of hearing him complain so I left him. He didn't like that very much so he trailed after me and followed me straight to the balcony. I had some Champaign to drink so I was a little tipsy but I wasn't really paying attention when the kid grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips."_

"_What?!" Dick shouted laughing hysterically, "I'm sorry continue!" _

_Tim glared but did continue, "I was so shocked that I threw my glass at his head trying to get him off but he still wouldn't budge, then someone came out in the balcony and gasped. I couldn't see who it was but then that stupid kid shoved his hands down my pants and actually cupped me! I lost it there and kneed the guy. Then I heard a sharp scream and I was pulled back by a strong hand. I looked up a little dazed and saw Bruce redder then the last time Cat Woman told him she'd be waiting for him naked in the batmobile."_

"_Oh shit Timmy you got groped by a man! What did Bruce do?"_

"_Well that chick and her son left claiming _I_ debouched her precious child. Pfft… Batman then had to have a talk with me trying to dig out seeing if I was gay. It wasn't until I brought home a girlfriend did he leave me along about it."_

"_Well… as funny as that is, why is that a funny Bruce moment?"_

"_Because Bruce had to actually talk to me about anal sex and that if I were gay he'd still like me just the same and it was so funny just hearing him talk about that!" Tim cried laughing hysterically. _

Dick laughed out loud at that memory. Just thinking about Bruce talking about sex was hilarious, like when he had to give him the talk, but having Bruce give the talk when it involved the same sex was even more enticing!

He quirked his eyebrows upon seeing some purple slime substance down in the cave down below. He looked around and pulled out a tiny hidden grapple hook he kept for emergencies and propelled himself down into the cave. It looked just like it did all those years ago but there was this huge purple sludge in the center. But what really freaked him out was that it had a face in it! It was stretched beyond anything but he recognized it. Alexia Paisley. He scrambled down quick too nervous to keep a steady hand but he did the best he could and took out a vial from his pocket. He usually kept one in there also in case of emergencies and scooped up what he could. Quickly he ran up the rocky slopes with the help of his grapple and scrambled back into the batcave. His heart was pounding and he wanted nothing more for this to work but he had to remember to not get his hopes up.

"Bruce! Bruce! I found it!" He shouted running over to Barbara and Bruce. They both turned around and gave him questioning looks, "I was down in the cave below the mansion and I found Lexi Paisley in this gunk form. She must have missed the ocean and fallen in that cave, or the ocean spit her out there… but… I found it!"

Almost instantly Batman and Batgirl took the vile and began to test the compounds and analyze the gunk.

"It's there!! All of it! All of the compounds we need to create a cure! Nightwing you did it!" Batgirl cried happily. She and Batman set out quickly typing in key phrases. It wasn't much longer later that Batman was asking for Dick to start making the cure from their instructions.

It wasn't until halfway done with the mixing of chemicals did Alfred gasp at an uncharacteristically way, "Master Bruce, Master Timothy has stopped breathing!"

Dick's eyes widened but he couldn't move, if he stopped with what he was doing he would ruin the entire antidote.

But Barbara was there at the computer to guide him along so Bruce quickly leapt from the computer and straight to Tim's side. Alfred was right, that light heart monitor they had him hooked up to was now flat.

Bruce unbuttoned his shirt and began pumping his chest 1, 2, 3, lean down and blow air into his lungs, 1, 2, 3 blow. He continued this three more times and still nothing.

"Come on Tim! Wake up! Shit!" He cried when blood began pouring out from his lips once again and the heart monitor began to beep very lightly. Bruce picked him up cradling him against his chest and held him tightly finally letting the tears slip down his cheeks and into the boys matted hair.

"Is he okay Bruce?"

"Yes Miss Gordon it appears he is fine for now." Alfred answered.

"Hold on Bruce we are almost done!" Batgirl shouted finishing up the last touches.

"Got it!" Dick cried pulling out a syringe and placed the antidote inside. They kept the rest of the antidote in a safe place and came over to where Bruce was cradling his ward as if he were going to shatter if he let him go. In a sense he was shattering. It broke Dick's heart to actually see Bruce this upset where he was showing this much emotion.

Who knew the little street brat could have affected their lives this drastically he thought as he handed the syringe to Alfred so he could administer it to the young Robin.

It was hard to find a vein in his arms because he was so dehydrated so they had to get a vein from his thigh. As his pant leg was pulled back down they all cradled around the bed and waited for any signs. Bruce was stroking Tim's hair when all of a sudden he started to convulse and more blood then ever before began pouring out of his mouth and his body began to convulse into a seizure. Bruce held him tightly against his chest and made sure to keep his head tilted down so the blood could freely pour without chocking him. Barbara clung to Dick and began crying in his arm. Alfred was at a loss at what to do and Dick was horrified. Wasn't this supposed to work? Why was he having a seizure.

"Bruce!"

"Just leave him, his body is going into shock I just need to keep him from biting off his tongue or chocking!"

It was the worst two minutes they ever had to wait through but when Tim's body finally began to stop convulsing he fell limp in Bruce's arms. The older man took a wet towel from Alfred and began wiping the thick infected blood off of his face and stroked his sweaty bangs from his forehead and leaned down to cradle his cheek against his head.

He hugged him close and firmly to his body, he knew this was out of character but he only did this twice now in his life. The first time Dick got a huge injury that resulted in weeks in bed from out patrolling. Bruce stayed up with him when he was hurting, cradled him when he wanted and he slept with him when he cried and didn't want to be left alone. Dick was ten then and since the boy was so fever stricken and in pain he didn't mind getting babied by his surrogate father. It was then that their bond was sealed as Father and Son. And in time their relationship grew stronger, Tim always understood the first son rule. The first born always gets more attention so he left it at that.

But that wasn't how it was, Bruce loved them both very must, he just watched a lot of different things with Dick, like loosing his baby teeth, first time he broke his arm from doing a back flip from the top of the stairs to the bottom of the stairs, puberty, first girlfriends, first time he got into a car accident, everything was so different with Dick.

He saw different things with Tim also, like catching him grow from teenager to man. Watching him mature from his teenager attitude to becoming his own person of who Timothy Drake is. True he missed the baby years but he doesn't mind just so long as he can see Tim get past these dark times long enough so he can see him get married and possibly have babies of his own. But again, he loved them both and the thought of loosing them would tear him into pieces.

Barbara was down on her knees placing her hands on Tim's legs for comfort and all Dick could do was sit there and lean against Babs as he watched Bruce cradle their little Robin. Alfred had clean towels ready and was sitting patiently on the chair watching this heartbreaking scene.

"You're going to be okay Timmy, wake up now." Bruce kept whispering in his ear as he stroked his bangs back and continued over and over through out the whole night and on and on until Finally if and when Tim Drake did wake up.

_**Wow so much emotion in this chapter ne? Well Stay tuned guys there is one more chapter and that's when we find out if Tim ever does wake up or not! Oh and I know that was totally out of character for Batman but think about being placed in his shoes. And that is why I mentioned the part with Dick being hurt too. Anyways please don't forget to review so I know this story is getting better haha… well until next chapter which will be up soon. I've just been busy with school and work **__****_


	6. Lifetime

**Title – Sing little Robin**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of Batman. Oh and I don't own the show Drawn Together. **

**Summary – Tim Drake starts acting weird after a scouting mission, so weird Batman calls in Nightwing for help. Can they save him from his destructive behavior? And just who is this new girl?**

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – Enjoy. I just have to say I love Tim Drake and I don't think there was enough of him OR Robin in Batman the animated series. **

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

"Oh no my evil stepmother has placed an evil curse upon my vagina and turned it into…. a _monster_!!" a high pitched voice screamed throughout the living room.

Bruce Wayne multi billionaire walked through the walls of Wayne manor and frowned upon hearing such crude language. If Alfred were here he'd surely go scold in an instant. For the old English man's hard work Bruce sent the man to England to visit his family for a quiet vacation.

"I'm on a never-"

"Ending quest to save your girlfriend… We get it!!" Another high pitched voice pierced his ears as he stepped around the corner and looked into the living room. The boys were just watching a stupid show. He stepped in further and sat on the arm rest where Tim's head was laying next too. Dick was lounging across on the other couch and both were being vegetating zombies watching a stupid Comedy Central show.

"Come on! Fuck me already!"

"What are you guys watching?" Bruce asked frowning at the crude language just a simple cartoon had. Since when did TV get so crude?

"Drawn Together." Dick answered slowly taking a disgustingly large bite of popcorn.

Even though Alfred wouldn't approve of this cartoon at all he felt a hint of remorse wanting to get closer to the boys. After what with happened with Tim… he felt as if he got another chance.

It was hard, a whole forty five days of recovery and it felt like such a bad nightmare but it was over. Tim was given the antidote but he still continued to sleep. Once in awhile he would throw up infected blood and someone had to be on watch 24-7 just incase he spewed it up and chocked. It was hard, very hard on everyone especially Bruce who stayed with him for nearly a whole week without sleep, or food. He even went as far as to cut Batman's hours short. It was finally when he began to get delirious did Alfred pull him away from Tim and had Dick watch over the young teen. He slept for two whole weeks after that and everyone was led to believe that the serum was administered too late, there was no hope of their little Robin ever waking up.

That was then, Tim's eyes opened on the forth week of being in a coma. A whole month he was in a coma for. A whole month… he was confused at first and thought it was the same night as the night he lost his virginity to Alexia.

Everything was explained and he listened, confused, shock, and anger finally settled in but he listened. He lost the ability to speak for almost a week but finally he began speaking again with therapy. But the worst was his ability to be mobile again in his legs. His waist was fine, he could swivel around and use his hips to rotate where he needed to go, but his legs were completely lifeless.

That took almost a whole month for recovery in his legs. Now he was walking again but he isn't as fast as he used to be, in due time they are certain Robin will regain his whole speed and vitality again.

Tim may have felt like there was hardly any damage done, he was a fighter and although he was upset about the happenings with Alexia Paisley, he got over it quickly and began fighting, working on becoming the best Robin they have ever seen. It wasn't always easy, he'd start walking and they would guide him alone and just when he thought he could take his arms away for support he'd go colliding into the floor like a sac of potatoes. The devastation and humiliation he felt was enough to tear into his soul.

He'd slam his fists into the floor and get back up trying again. He'd go until he could no longer use his weak and tired arms anymore. It was his resolve that took his rehabilitation further than any Robin training session ever before why it only took him a month to heal and regain full use of his legs and speech again.

The poison damaged him horribly, but because of his strong mind he was able to heal perfectly.

This was the chance Bruce Wayne wanted and needed. It was so pitiful that it had to come to a near death situation for him to finally open up but it did it.

Now he's come close to near death situations with Dick before, but nothing like this. He loved the boys very much but it just seemed like he could never get close to them, it was almost as if he distanced himself on purpose thinking it hurt less that way if anything were to happen, now he knew that it would hurt even more if he stayed away. He needed these boys, they were his ground, his constants.

"Well I need you boys to get dressed anyways, Tim you have therapy and Dick you smell go take a shower." Bruce smirked and walked away, "Oh and Alfred will take you Tim."

Tim laughed and hopped off of the couch ready to begin his day. It was a new life for him, and at first he was angry and felt depression and kept asking, "why me?" but it soon settled in that it was how it was. And he couldn't be happier with what happened, because the closure in his heart and the warmth that settled in from his family being so close and caring was what really mattered. His ambition was ignited by his families strong encouraging words. He wanted so bad to be with them again and not sit on the sidelines, because this time he knew, his family was different and they would be forever.

Dick took a whiff of himself, "I do not smell…. I think."

Tim laughed, "That's because your stench singed off your smelling senses."

"Hah… funny."

But what they didn't see was Alfred come up behind them and spray air deodorizer on the couch Dick was lying.

* THE END *

_**Okay I just have to say that I am so so SO sorry!! I got a review today asking me to finish this story and I was confused because I swore I already posted it! So I went in and clarified that I had not posted this last chapter. I remember what happened now, Fan fiction was down and I couldn't post my chapter so I just forgot about posting it until now. OH I AM SORRY!!! **_


End file.
